


[Art] Cozy

by theeverdream



Series: November 2016 [23]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Hearts and Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/pseuds/theeverdream
Summary: Lovers Tony and Gibbs get cozy.





	




End file.
